This invention relates to a game apparatus and in particular to a game for two or more players, with each player having a set of the apparatus.
The game apparatus includes a mechanism for controlling the inflation of a balloon, with the object of the game being for each player to maintain his or her balloon intact until all the other player's balloons have burst.
A variety of games utilizing balloons are shown in earlier patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,387 includes an apparatus for compressing a balloon until it bursts, with a game board and pair of dice, with players turning the handle of a press to apply pressure to the inflated balloon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,299 utilizes the exhaust from an inflated balloon to propel the balloon toward a game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,825 shows a game starting with inflated balloons, with a weighted needle positioned above each balloon and with the addition of weights causing one of the balloons to be punctured.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,161 shows another version or a game for puncturing an inflated balloon by applying pressure pins through a sleeve with the balloon therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,593 utilizes an inflated balloon with a diaphragm carrying pins positioned above the balloon, with the diaphragm being depressed by marbles dropped through holes of a board positioned above the diaphragm.
None of these prior patents show a game wherein individual players have balloons which are inflated and deflated by the players' actions, with the actions directed by other game devices such as spinners and cards.